1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a hematology reference control and calibrator for hematology instruments used to measure granulocytes, lymphocytes, monocytes, eosinophiles and basophiles.
2. Prior Art
There are several hematology instruments which can analyze blood to determine the number of granulocytes, monocytes, lymphocytes, eosinophiles and basophiles. These instruments include the Coulter STKS, Unipath 3000, TOA NE 8000, Technicon H-1 and Technicon H-6000. Because these instruments employ different methods to measure the five populations of white cells, it has been necessary to employ a different type of reference control with each instrument. This fact has necessitated that the manufacturer stocks separate controls for each of the types of instruments they supply. From the manufacturers' standpoint, this situation is not only inconvenient, but can be expensive as well.